Kill or be Killed
by Justtypicalwriter
Summary: <html><head></head>There will be 3 cornucopias, smaller and hidden. Once containing food, another weapons, and the last containing supplies. Will your tribute find one? Will it save their life? *CLOSED*</html>
1. Item List!

**So, here are the items you can get for your tributes when you get money, and stuff. So send me a PM whenever you'd like to send your tribute that you're sponsoring something and I'll see if you can afford it. If you're tribute that you submitted dies, then you can sponsor another tribute you liked. I can assure you these prices with go up. sorry if it looks like i overpriced... Kapeesh? Thanks, tell your friends(: im sadly still in need of tributes and viewers who actually want to read this. Thanks for putting up with me too.**

Item List:

Food:

District Bread: $90

A small bag of food: $80

A dish of food: $140

Dried Beef: $110

Cracker Pack: $95

Some cheese: $75

Frozen Meal Pack: $185

Capitol Meal (Feed four people): $300

Small Water Bottle: $100

Medium Water Bottle: $150

Large Water Bottle: $250

Gallon Bottle: $375

Backpacks:

Small pack (a small water bottle, matches, and some crackers): $340

Medium pack (small water bottle, matches, dried beef, some cheese, pocketknife, sleeping bag): $485

Large pack (frozen meals, matches, medium water bottle, dried beef, crackers, four knives, spearheads): $600

Duffel bag (large water bottle, night vision glasses, matches, first-aid kit, six knives, frozen meals, sleeping bags, arrow/spearheads, bag of food): $900

Items:

Night vision glasses: $230

Cooking oil: $100

Coil of wire: $95

Glow-in-the-dark watch: $100

Flashlight: $180

First-aid Kit: $200

Sleeping bag: $380

Tent: $500

Lighter: $190

Matches: $125

Sheet of plastic: $100

Clothes

Jacket: $100

Shirt: $95

Wool sweater: $120

Socks: $85

Boots: $140

Jeans: $190

Thick Jacket w/ fur inside: $300

Full new outfit: $310

Weapons:

Knife: $200

Throwing knives: $240

Bow and arrows: $420

Spear: $405

Sword: $500

Dual Swords: $700

Body armor: $800

Scythe: $700

Poisoned weapon (specify): $770

Machete: $650

Trident: $900

Club: $530


	2. Final Tribute List!

**immm donnnee! yay! okay, well next chapter will be the district 1 reapings! remember, im doing 1-6 are the reapings then 7-12 the train rides, 2 stylist chapters, one chapter for chariots from capitol POV, 2 chapters of training, and then on to the games! (: yipppee!**

**CharmyXcream: $500**

**kingnick: $1800**

**brookie101: $400**

**Christina Vladescu: $300**

**GlimmerIcewood: $2000**

**MOONLIGHT-97: $1200**

**Mal15: $1400**

**12: $500**

**Hbrooks: $300**

**The Coffee Drinker: $600**

**Finnick4ever4: $1200**

**TheaterDreamer: $300**

**lalala445: $600**

**Chasing Midnight Dreams: $600**

District 1:

Male: Diamond Brooks submitted by Chasing Midnight Dreams

Female: Shine Starling submitted by CharmyXcream14

Mentors: Areser Martire, Layla Vain

Stylist: Micheal Drew

District 2:

Male: Nick Lienzinger submitted by kingnick

Female: Skye Shipman submitted by brookie101

Mentors: Rick Ardenlaid, Lissie Bonce

Stylist: Persephone Goldwing

District 3:

Male: Beau (pronounced "Bo") Atkinson submitted by finnick4ever4

Female: Lavender Jones submitted by finnick4ever4

Mentors: Areesa Kiter, Gregory Hartmen

Stylist: Yevonne Harmony

District 4:

Male: Jaxson Ryder submitted by Christina Vladescu

Female: Ivy Darrenta submitted by GlimmerIcewood

Mentors: Telassa Meltem, Daniel Freet

Stylist: Autumn Randera

District 5:

Male: Forest "Nuke" Tareth submitted by lalala445

Female: Danielle "Dani" Riverwood submitted by MOONLIGHT-97

Mentors: Ivy Brimshaw, Ulysses Warmer

Stylist: Sharissa Evenglade

District 6:

Male: Roy Campbell submitted by kingnick

Female: Hayley Kainler submitted by Mal15

Mentors: Sienna Miller, Justen Rann

Stylist: Sabrina Terent

District 7:

Male: Mitchell Hathoway submitted by Mskickasschick

Female: Charlyn Thorn submitted by TheaterDreamer

Mentors: Madison Michell, Isaac McQueen

Stylist: Freemont Yands

District 8:

Male: Clicker Strandt submitted by Hbrooks

Female: Paisley Harshaw submitted by GlimmerIcewood

Mentors: Rector Dowden, Tia Heloon

Stylist: Mercedes Calloway

District 9:

Male: Taylor Ritchie submitted by Mskickasschick

Female: Melody Amelia Hearts submitted by Chasing Midnight Dreams

Mentors: Abbey Holiday, Peter Milke

Stylist: Wyatt Otter

District 10:

Male: York J. Doment submitted by lalala445

Female: Talia Mallous submitted by MOONLIGHT-97

Mentors: Sebastian Fairweather, Gracie Kicker

Stylist: Farren Beckley

District 11:

Male: Light Mustang submitted by kingnick

Female: Dawn Terra submitted by Mal15

Mentors: Magdeline Lost, Afton Quinn

Stylist: Alazne Charner

District 12:

Male: Payton Yarber submitted by kingnick

Female: Anabelle Gregoria submitted by 12

Mentors: Datura Jensam, Haymitch Abernathy

Stylist: Vennitra Flowin


	3. District 1

**Im sorry that i havent been able to update! alrighty well here's district one! Im sorry that its super long, but i really wanted to develop the characters in their reaping chapter or in their train ride chapter. (remember, districts 1-6 reapings, and then 7-12 train rides) ok, well enjoy! please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Di<strong>**strict 1:**

**Diamond Brooks P.O.V:**

Light slowly seeped into my room, every minute a darker part of my room grew brighter and brighter until my entire room was lit up and I could see everything. Today was the day. The only day of the year that everyone cowers in their beds, refusing to get out of them. Reaping Day. If Skye, my younger brother, Emerald, William or Skylark, my best friends, were reaped today, I would be volunteering for my own death. It's not like I'm not prepared, or wouldn't fight to come back, I just don't like the idea of these "Hunger Games". Especially when mere children, only 12 or 13 year olds are sent away, who have no chance of coming back unless they're really lucky. That's my hatred towards the Games, but besides that, I think they are a perfect road to fame, fortune, and honor. Who wouldn't want that? "Diamond! Are you awake yet? C'mon get up!" My younger sister Marceline yelled through the door. Despite her age of only ten, she was quite the hothead.

I groaned, and rolled out of bed. How late did Dad work Skye and I last night? Till the wee hours in the morning, preparing us for this "big big day!". Sometimes he sounded like such a capitol mentor. "I'm awake! Thanks for that lovely wakeup call, Marceline!" Couldn't just once I have a light tap on the door and my well behaved sister calling through the door, _"Oh brother! Are you awake? Get up, please!" _I don't think I've ever heard the word please come out of Marceline's mouth unless she's talking to Mom or Dad.

I could hear her skipping down the hall as she called back at me, "Your welcome! Now get up, breakfasts getting cold!" At the thought of food, it gave me enough energy to drag myself out of bed, pull on a t-shirt and saunter down the hall, where I walked into the dining room and plopped myself down on one of our red cushy dining chairs. I rubbed my hands together as the scent of frying bacon and pancakes reached my nose, drifting from the kitchen.

"Yeah, breakfasts getting cold. Nice lie Marceline." She was sitting, ever so innocent, across the table from me. She broke out into a smile, and nodded down at her empty plate.

"Hey, I haven't even eaten yet, and I knew you wouldn't have gotten out of bed otherwise. Works everytime. Works for you, works for Skye…" At that moment my brother Skye, who is only 15 came into the room and noticed that breakfast hadn't even been served yet. He groaned and sat down next to me. "See? I told you!" Marceline sat in her glory while Skye whispered something into my ear.

"Seriously? That's that third time she's done that to me this week!" He groaned and set his head down on the table, mumbling, "I hate little sisters sometimes."

The smell of bacon and pancakes grew more intense and our mother, Mirabel walked through the kitchen doorway holding plates of steaming bacon and pancakes. My mouth started to water, and I could tell so was Skye's. Even though he was still half asleep on the table. Mom noticed and barked, "Head off the table, Skye!" He groaned and managed to lift his head again.

I had already started eating, shoveling the food into my mouth. I glanced across the table and Marceline was picking at her food. "What's wrong?" I asked through a mouthful. She didn't reply and just kept cutting up her pancakes, but never taking a bite. I decided it was nothing and kept eating.

Just as fast as the plates came, Mom whisked them away and yelled through the kitchen door, "Get ready for the Reapings! You've got 45 minutes!" I chuckled under my breath, like it was going to take me 45 minutes to get ready…

**Shine Starling P.O.V**

Finally. The day I have been looking forward to all year. I had finished eating breakfast at least an hour ago, and the Reapings were in 45 minutes! My heart wouldn't stop pounding, because I knew my destiny today. Volunteer, and then win. Quite simple, but yet so hard. I already had by dress that had rubies sewn into it on, and my red high heels were sitting by the door ready for action. At the moment I was puzzling over how I could do my hair and makeup. I decided to leave it down, going to the natural look, and then little makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Simple. I couldn't believe how fast time went when you were making yourself look beautiful. 45 minutes had passed, and I hadn't even noticed. "Darling! Are you ready?" My father called up the stairs. I slipped on my high heels and walked downstairs. My father's eyes went wide, and my mother gasped. "Oh, you look amazing!" Dad exclaimed. He was just as excited as I was.

"He's right, well why don't you head on down to the square and we will meet you there, okay?" I nodded and headed out the door. But before I could leave my mother stopped me and put something around my neck, "Your token for the games…" Then she pushed me out the door. I could tell she was holding back tears. Something told me she wasn't too keen on this whole volunteering idea. I started to second guess myself, _Do you really want to do this? No. Shine, you are volunteering, and you are winning. _And that was that, no more distractions. When I reached the time square I was surrounded by my group of friends all chattering at the same time.

"Whoa, you look astounding!" Butterfly announced, her dark hair billowing in the wind, it matched perfectly with her little mini dress she was wearing. Black was definetly her color.

"You can say that again!" Flight agreed, she was wearing dress pants and a revealing shirt. I didn't like the pants too much, but it went with her hairstyle. Cut short from a prank some of the guys pulled on her.

"You look astounding! Oh so, astounding!" Flare exclaimed, obviously taking Flights _"You can say that again!" _literally. She was always so hyper, I was surprised to see her red hair tamed down into loose curls and a flowing green dress that showed off her height.

The only friend of mine who didn't speak was Songs, who was practically an identical twin to Butterfly but her eyes were a darker blue, and she talked much less. But when she did speak, you had to listen because it was worth hearing. She had a knee-length blue dress on with music notes on the bottom trim, going along nicely with her name. She nodded and smiled at me, signaling that she agreed, I did look great. This was one of those times Songs was my favorite. "Thank you, but don't you think we should be getting to our place? It looks like Juan is about to start!" They nodded and we shuffled towards the section labeled, 17.

Like any other year, Our Capitol mentor, Juan Heely took center stage and we all recited Panem's anthem, the mayor recited the boring history of Panem that we all knew by heart, and finally Juan took the stage again and announced, "Now, for the Reapings of the 125th Hunger Games!" The entire square burst out clapping and cheering. This wasn't the fake applause that the lower districts showed off, this was real stuff. "Ladies first!" He sauntered over to the glass ball and time seemed to slow down while he was pulling the little slip of paper out. Once he read the name, and asked for volunteers, I had to be the first one he would see. "Our District 1 girl tribute is…Songs Lince! Any volunteers?"

My mind was in a whirl but I still got my hand up there fast enough and yelled, "I VOLUNTEER!"

Juan's face lit up and he asked, "What's your name then?"

"Shine Starling!" I started blowing kisses to the crowd, and waving. It's all a show, right?

**Diamond Brooks P.O.V**

When I heard who was the girl tribute, I racked my brain to see if I could figure out who she was. I didn't have time because literally 2 seconds later someone volunteered, and I heard her name and knew exactly who it was before I even looked up.

"What's your name then?" Juan asked.

"Shine Starling!" I looked up and saw her in a ruby colored dress, matching heels and her hair down and it just so happened that the light hit it just so perfectly you could see every highlight and wave. It shined just like her name. I'd seen her at school before but she was a year older than me, and she was dangerous. I had seen her training with her dad while I was out training with mine. I didn't have a crush on her, I just thought she was pretty, and dangerous. Everything I like in a girl.

"Alright, well onto the boys then!" He casually went to the ball with all the boy's names in it and read out one. "Diamond Brooks! Any volunteers?" Nobody did. My mother must have kept Skye's mouth shut or he would have volunteered for me. I walked on stage, my legs like jello. And as quick as that we were pulled away into the town hall. I was placed in a blue velvet room, with crystal ceilings and murals as walls. I didn't have time to admire them because my mom and dad came in, my mother's eyes were red and wet with tears, my dad looked prouder than ever.

Mom just hugged me and sobbed onto my shoulder, and Dad said the most unsensitive thing ever. All he said was, "I wish you could have had the chance to volunteer." Thanks Dad. No, _Win it. _Or _Please…come back. Fight as hard as you can. _

The next person who came in was Skye, Emerald, Skylark and William. We all embraced and Skye said to me, "Mom wouldn't let me volunteer…" I hugged him telling him it was alright.

Skylark and William just stood there and silently cried, William managed to say, "We didn't volunteer because we knew we couldn't handle being split up."

"I understand, but you guys don't have each tell me why you didn't volunteer. I'm ready to accept my fate." They all nodded and left the room. Except for Emerald. She hadn't even said a word. "I promise I'll come back."

She nodded, and with one single tear dripping down her face, she leaned down and kissed me straight on the lips. I didn't think she had ever thought of me that way, and I had certainly never thought about her that way, so I pushed her away.

We broke apart and she whispered with that tear still dripping down her face, "You better be good at keeping promises." With that she left the room, and the Peacekeepers came to take me to the train, and all I could think about was Shine.


	4. District 2

**Thank you for waiting so long for me to update! I've been super busy with projects, and studying for my finals. BOO. okay, well hope you enjoy, and sorry for the length. gotta develop the characters! (: Read and Review, and if you need to, PM me(: ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 2:<strong>

**Nick Lienzinger P.O.V**

I hate the capitol. Hate. Hate. Hate! Why did they have to take me father from me? They're cruel, that's why. I can't stand them. Of course I'm not allowed to express my feelings openly. I'd learned the hard way. When I was 13 I had told my Grandpa I hated the capitol, and what did I get rewarded with? A 30 minute beating from my 70 year old Grandpa. Today, I have a chance of being drawn, literally following in my father's footsteps. I want to be drawn. I want to avenge my father's death. But, not enough that I would volunteer. That's a death sentence. "NICK! I know you're awake! GET UP. Reaping is in 15 minutes!" Thanks for the heads up Gramps. He wants me to volunteer, and even though I know I won't.

I hear my mom whisper through the door, "Don't worry, breakfast's out for you, and I laid out your clothes last night." My mom and brother are terrified of Gramps, which is why she whispered through the door. She would never say that to me out loud, because Gramps would yell at her that I'm not a baby, and I can fend for myself. Of course Gramps is right. I myself might have yelled at her, since Gramps personality has been rubbing off on me, but I was simply too tired.

I glanced over at my dresser, and sure enough there sitting on top, neatly folded are blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and some simple brown boots. "Shutup." I whisper, even though it's obvious she has already gone. As soon as I whisper that, I get up, pull on the pants and shirt, grab the boots and walk out my bedroom door where I can see a steaming plate of French toast. My mouth waters, and I jog to the table where my brother, Jake, who's 11, has already finished his breakfast, and dressed.

Gramps saunters in and plops down in a chair. Jake automatically shrinks down below the table, hoping he won't be seen. Gramps just looks straight at me and barks, "You volunteering today?"

I gulp, and nod slowly replying, "Hell yeah. Anything to make you proud." What a lie that was. But, that's the best thing I'm good at. If anything, volunteering would be the last thing I do. Gramps nodded in approval and headed to the kitchen, probably to get a beer. Jake's eyes come up from behind the table, just staring. "What are you looking at?" I snap.

He retreats, grabs his boots and heads out the door. Probably to meet his other friends before the Reapings start. I snort, who needs friends? Mom comes in from the kitchen and says, "No need to be rude."

I glare at her and answer, "Oh I'm sorry, but that little punk was giving me a once over." I flick my bangs to cover my left eye, and push the plate away.

"For once could be nice to your younger brother?" She asks.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I snicker, "Nice? Be nice to that kid who doesn't have to worry about being sent to their death? Yeah, I'll be nice to him when he's got his name in that glass ball." With that, I stomp out the door to the Reapings, just in time.

**Skye Shipman P.O.V**

My favorite day of the year. Today, I was going to volunteer. Dad finally thought I was ready. I've been ready since I was 12, but of course, Dad wanted to wait until I had an almost certain chance of coming back. As if he didn't believe I would fight my hardest and kill anyone in my path to get back. Parents, either they're with you, or against you. Luckily, this year, both my parents were ready to send me off to the capitol, and then see me coming off that victory train. Like I said before, I've been ready since I was 12. I ate breakfast at least an hour ago, and the Reapings were soon. I slip on the shortest shorts I've got, a tight grey shirt, and my favorite pink sandals. I'm ready to be the victor of this year's games. I strut out my bedroom door to find my mom and dad sitting on the living room couch, smiling from ear to ear. "How do I look?" I ask, I already know the answer.

"Amazing!" Dad replies.

"Gorgeous!" Mom exclaims.

I take a small bow and answer, "Well thank you!" I pretend I have just won The Hunger Games. Robin just sits in the corner. She's 19, so her last year of being drawn was last year. She's never had the desire to volunteer and win like I have. Although she still trained with me every year of her life, Dad has never told her volunteer. He apparently didn't ever think she would be ready to actually have a chance at coming back. Robin was completely fine with that, she is a peaceful, caring person. Not a deadly, quick thinking person like me. "Well, I had better head off to the square! See you in the Victory Building!" Inferring to the fact that I will be headed to The Hunger Games this afternoon.

"See you there, darling." Mom said lovingly. I skip to the door, flip in open, fluff my hair, and head down the road leading to the cities square. Where I will fulfill my destiny.

**Nick Lienzinger P.O.V**

I'm already in the square, and this year's Mentors for the Games are taking their seats. I see that this year, Lissie Bonce for the girls. I remember her games, she joined the careers and took them all out in their sleep. Genius by my words. Her striking green eyes, pierce me as her black hair gets swept away by the wind. I can tell she's going to work us hard. Rick Ardenlaid sits next to her, I wasn't old enough for his games, but I've heard he did the same thing as Lissie.

As the clock chimes 12, everyone has gathered in the square. Our Capitol mentor takes the stage, I always forget his name. Hisha? Hisho? Oh, right Hishoy. Stupidest name I've ever heard. He repeats the same thing every year, making the crowd more anxious. "And now, to pick the lucky tributes of this year's games! In honor of the Quell, we will draw boy's first!" His hand goes into the glass ball, and time seems to slow. "Nick Lienzinger!" No emotion is shown on my face. I make sure of that. I knew this would happen eventually. Bad things always happen to me. I steadily walk on stage, and keep my face straight. I see in the crowd Gramps is cheering, Mom has crumpled to the floor and Jake is trying to get her up. I keep scanning the crowd for the one person who has stuck with me my entire life, through all my moods and hurtful words. I find him, Sato Chad. The most peaceful person I've ever met, and a single tear is dripping down his face.

"Now to the lucky lady!" He skips on over to the girls ball and calls out a name, "Meesha Yaleen!"

As quick as that, a girl about the age of 16 yells out, "I VOLUNTEER!" She hurries herself onstage and I can see she has shorts, a tank-top, and sandals on. Her pale blonde hair is swaying in the wind.

"Oh lovely!" Hishoy exclaims, "and what is your name dear?"

"Skye Shipman." She says. As soon as that, I know she's here to win. Well….so am I.

**Skye Shipman P.O.V**

We are whisked away to the Victory building, and my mom and dad burst through the doors first. Like other families, they would be crying and hugging me in grief. Saying good-byes if they had to. Not my parents. They were smiling from ear to ear, hugging me in happiness, and telling me they would see me when I got back. I knew I would be coming back. There wasn't a question about it. They left with a "See you after the Games!"

My next visitor was the complete opposite. My sister Robin. She runs in, tears streaming down her face, and she can't even choke out a word she's crying so hard. Finally she says, "Please, you've got to come back. I knew I couldn't stop you from volunteering, so I'm going to hope…hope so hard that you'll just have to come back!" She pulls me into a hug, and doesn't let me go until a peacekeeper comes and drags her off me.

Just before she's out the door I yell, "I'll come back! Promise!" My last visitors are my best friends. Lyra Marcs, Naomi Kione, Erela Kare. This visit is more like my parents.

"Think about all the riches and men you'll have when you get back!" Lyra squeals in excitement.

"Don't I already have that?" I joke, because of course I already do.

They all laugh and Naomi replies, "Well, duh! But now you'll have more!"

We all laugh again, like it's a slumber party we are having, not a goodbye session. "Just don't disappoint us by not coming back, okay?" Erela says. Ruining the good moment we were having, and bringing us back to reality. She's always been the down to earth one.

"I will."

"We know." They all reply. We all embrace one last time before I leave, and they leave blowing kisses to me out the door. I have to win. There's no question now.


	5. District 3

**I'm so sorry for the slow updates, i just haven't gotten any inspiration. Then i finally just sat down and wrote this. Hope it isn't shit! sorry for how long it is too, i just really liked these characters (thank you Iamlittlecinna!) well, keep up with me(: reviewing would be nice...might help me update faster;) you never know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lavender Jones:<strong>

"Lavender! Get up, get up, get up!" My bed shakes and I unconsciously roll over. It's too early for this. The shaking stops, but moments later I hear my sisters breath in my ear. "LAVENDER! ARE YOU HUNGRY? BREAKFAST'S READY!" Ariel yells in my ear.

I abruptly sit up, "Okay, Ariel!" Rubbing my eyes I look into the mirror. I look terrible! My black hair sticks up in all directions, and my eyes are still glazed over from sleep. Stretching, I roll out of bed and shuffle out to the breakfast table.

Plopping down in one of the dining chairs, Ethan my eight year old brother with a mental illness totters over, taps my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Good morning!" I never understand why he whispers that to me every morning, but the one time I asked him, he shrugged and walked away. Crazy kid, but I love him to death and would do anything for him. I could care less if my lowlife scum "father", Jake left him because of his disability. I still love him.

"Lovely morning today isn't it? The sun is shining, and I've prepared a fantastic feast for us this fine morning, what do you say?" My mother Sarah dances into the kitchen plates of French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and fresh fruit balancing on random places on her body.

Ethan bangs his fork and knife on the table yelling, "EAT! ETHAN HUNGRY!"

I couldn't help but giggle when mom set down her plates and replied, "Now, Ethan, what did we say about yelling?"

Looking at his toes he answered, "That we don't yell inside." Mom rewarded him with a heaping stack of eggs, bacon and toast.

Once breakfast finished I headed upstairs to my bedroom, pull a brush through my hair, slip on a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, and some red short shorts, I feel like I'm ready to face the day ahead of me. Oh, I forgot to mention, today's the Reapings. Happy Hunger Games?

**Beau (pronounced "Bo") Atkinson**

"Wake up you lazy bum of a child. Today's your lucky day. You finally get to leave this dump of a place. All thanks to me!" My "mother" Jezebel yells through my locked door. I'm too scared to leave it open, in fear she would kill me in my sleep. And what she means by leave, is that she put in extra tesserae slips so that there's more of a chance I would get reaped. More inheritance for her, she's a selfish gold digger, and only married my old, rich father for his money. It makes me sick! She doesn't care about me. Sometimes, I see this as a good thing. She's toughened me up. Mostly, it just gets old.

Like those old stories, she's like my evil stepmother, but my father never sees it. Whenever she's around him, I'm the "apple of her eye", her "little angel". The moment he steps out the door, all hell breaks loose. I get down to the kitchen and a steaming plate of food is waiting for me. Jezebel didn't make this, she never does anything. Our maid Gretal feeds me, and she gets just as much crap from Jezebel as me. At least I have someone to share the pain with. Gretal is 13 like me, but unlike me, her family is on the poor side. So she works for us to get money for her family. Sadly, she got stuck with us. I nod silently to her signaling her a thanks for breakfast. I try and eat as quick as possible, so Jezebel doesn't see me. Luckily, my father Zalek comes in before her and I get one moment with him. "Good morning son, are you feeling alright this morning?"

"Of course father, better than ever. I'm feeling like the odds are in my favor today, my favor of not going to the capitol that is. Plus I get to see Rachel today." Rachel is my 24 year old sister, who became our capitol mentor. A lucky shot for her, she has never had to fear for her life, but a sad thing for us. I only see her once a year.

"Yes, that's a plus. She's changed so much since she left…"

"Well, I'm going to get ready, meet you at the square!" I bound upstairs, throw on some ratty old jeans and a plain blue shirt. Instead of going out the front door, I hop out the back window. Less chance of bumping into Jezebel.

**Lavender Jones:**

The moment I get into the square my eyes start searching for my 3 best friends in the entire world, Athena, Asher, and Oakley. I see Athena's startling bright red hair bobbing in the crowd, and I know she has seen me. Trailing behind her are the heads of Asher and Oakley.

"There you are! You're late!" Athena exclaims when she reaches me, even though she's a little annoyed, she still gives me a big bear hug.

"Hey Lavender, they're about to start, so should we get to out spots and…" Asher trails off. His eyes an even deeper chocolatey brown than normal, and his brown messy hair was spiked up. Just the way I like it.

"May the odds be EVER in your favor!" Oakley finished for him, mocking our district mentor, Rachel. He started laughing hysterically and pulled Asher away to their spots.

"They've been planning that all day!" Athena rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, let's go." I replied, and we took our spots in the pen labeled, "17". Rachel took the stage moments after we sat down.

**Beau Atkinson:**

Every year when I see Rachel take the stage, I always have to look up at her and smile, because I haven't seen her in over a year, and she's still my sister. She glances down at me, but then immediately goes into routine. Yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, capitol saved us, nobody cares…

"And now to pick our tributes! Ladies first!" Rachel reaches her hand into the big glass ball and pulls out one slip of paper, smoothing it out slowly, drawing out the effect. "Lavender Jones!"

A small, black haired girl emerges from the pen marked "17". And despite her size, she seems fierce.

Now, to the moment I've been waiting for all day. "Gentlemen next!" She walks across the stage, each heel clacking against the wood. Her hand goes down into the big ball, and she reads out the name I don't want to hear. "Beau Atkinson." No emphasis. Just pure sadness fills her voice. The first thing I notice, is the small tear dripping down her cheek, before she quickly wipes it away. The second thing I notice, is the evil grin sitting on Jezebel's face. And the third thing I notice, is something that catches me off guard. Gretal is crying too.

**Lavender Jones:**

Some 13 year old boy is called next, but I can't hear his name over the pounding of my heart in my ears. I can't feel anything. I'm completely numb. And before I know it I'm dragged into the Justice Building. The first thing that comes through that big black doors is my little brother, and sister. Ethan jumps straight into my lap, and despite is mental illness, he knows EXACTLY what the Hunger Games is. Ariel just sits next to me and cries, my mom is sitting across from me sobbing, "You have to come back! I won't let another piece of my family fall apart!"

I sat there in silence, the only words that came out were, "I promise."

After mom pried Ariel and Ethan away from me, Athena, Asher, and Oakley came and said goodbye next. Athena was crying buckets and couldn't stop enough to even say anything besides whimpering, "You've got to win." Over and over again.

Oakley sat next to me in silence and hugged me to death. I'm pretty sure he would have squeezed me to death if he could. Asher sat in silence across me. Once Athena had cried enough she took my hand and put a small light bulb necklace in my hand and whispered, "Remember, brain's matter too." The she walked out. Oakley followed her.

Asher came and sat next to me. I thought, now or never. "Asher…I've liked you for the longest time, and now that I'm possibly about to die, I think I can tell you now."

His reply was, a deep, passionate kiss on the lips and a whisper, "Hope that's enough to come back." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I absolutely LOVED writing Jezebel(: and I liked my little twist of gretal possibly liking him!<strong>

**Review? **

**thanks!**

**-Jane**


	6. District 4

**Enjoy(: I hope you guys like it, District 4 is my favorite District! (Well, it has been since I read about Finnick, I LOVE HIM!) So, just so you know, if people ask me, "If you could live in any district which one would it be?" I would answer, "4!" In a heartbeat! okay, well review? thanks, I want to thank GlimmerIcewood, for reviewing every chapter! THANK YOU! You're like my main supporter! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Ivy Darrenta:<strong>

It was early morning, and half my family wasn't even awake yet. If I wanted to get down to the docks before the Reapings to earn a little bit more money for my family, I had to head out soon. I wouldn't have time to come back home, because I would leave straight from the docks to the Reapings. So I changed into my Reaping outfit before I left. A dark ocean blue blouse, that went down and fitted perfectly around my waist, form fitting pants, and flat soled shiny black boots. Fancy enough for the Reapings, but comfortable enough to work. Before I headed out, I threw my dirty blonde hair into a ponytail, and decided that later that afternoon I could take it out for the Reapings. The last thing I did before slipping out the door was leave a note for my family. They didn't know this yet, but I was volunteering for The Hunger Games this year. I figured, if I won, my family would be rich forever. But if I lost, and died, there would be one less mouth to feed. Last night I thought long and hard about what I would put on the piece of paper. This is what I came up with,

_Dear family,_

_I love you all so much. I've gone down to the shipping docks to earn a little extra cash before the Reapings. I will meet you in the square. I haven't told you, but I'm volunteering this year. You can't stop me, this is the choice I'm going to make. If I win, our lives will get so much easier, and that's the best thing I can hope for. But if I lose…well…then I will miss all of you so much. At least there will be one less mouth to feed. Maybe I will see Easton up there. _

_Mom: I love you so much, you've helped me through a lot of stuff, and I couldn't have asked for a better, more loving mother. _

_Dad: I love you too, I hope that when I win you won't be so worried and sad about not being able to work. We won't have any cares or worries._

_Ashlyn: I'm crying as I'm writing this, but I hope to see you again. I really do. We've had so many good times, and I definetly want to create more. Love you._

_Roth: Love you too. Express yourself little buddy, life will get much easier._

_ Love,_

_ Ivy._

As I dotted the last sentence my last tear dripped down my face onto the paper. I wiped it away quickly, making sure it didn't smudge any of my words. It didn't. I slipped out the door, and silently headed down to the docks. Never looking back because I knew that could be the last time I ever see my house again.

**Jaxson Ryder:**

I'm already heading to the square, watching every girls eyes that I pass. All they're eyes follow me down the road. I smirk to myself, I've already got my eyes on someone. Christina Riever. Beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes, and the perfect personality. She's the girl for me, I hope I won't get chosen today because I'm planning on proposing to her as soon as I get the ring. I haven't found the right one yet, because it has to be perfect for her. Nothing else will do. I see Patrick and Riley coming up behind me from the corner of my eye, but I keep walking, pretending not to notice them. As Patrick gets ready to pounce, I whip around, grab his arm that he was about to punch me with and laugh," Not today, not ever!"

Riley falls to the ground and starts laughing hysterically, "See? I told you! You couldn't sneak up behind him and punch him!" Riley wipes a tear away from his face, "Pay up! You lost the bet!" He sticks out his hand expectantly and Patrick puts 10 dollars into his hand.

"Damn, thought I had you that time!" Patrick slings his arm around my shoulder.

I chuckle, "Like I said, not today, not ever!"

Riley starts walking on the other side of me and says, "Did you see all those girls checking you out? I wish I had that many secret admirers!"

I laugh again, "Well, you can have 'em. I've got my eyes on one girl only, speaking of which…there she is! Catch you later!" As I run away I hear them making kissy faces and me and I can't help but grin.

Christina is walking ahead of me so I catch her off guard and sweep her off her feet from behind, "Ah! Oh, it's just you, Jaxson you scared me!" Her blue eyes glinting in the sunlight, always makes me shiver.

I peck her on the cheek answering, "Yeah it's just me, who'd you expect?" She laughed and shrugged. I didn't notice but we were already in the square and the last few people were trickling in. "We should probably go take our seats, see you after!" I kissed her again, this time deeper and more passionate.

Just as we pulled away, the mayor stood up and explained the whole story of Panem and crap, that everyone practically knows by heart, and yet they still repeat it every year. That ended, not soon enough and our Capitol mentor, Olivina Hearts took the stage. This year she had bright red hair with orange streaks in it, mimicking fire, and her lips were a bright red in the shape of a heart. I guess she took her last name as an inspiration this year. Crazy Capitol people and they're trends. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's pick out tributes for District 4! Ladies first!" She dug her hand into the ball, and all I could see were white slips of paper, and her bright yellow nails. "Oceana Knutson!"

"I VOLUNTEER!" As soon as the name was read, a girl from the pen labeled 15 rose her hand and screamed that as loud as she could. She has blonde hair, not as blonde as Christina's, light green eyes, not half as pretty as Christina's, she's tall, skinny and tan. Not my type. She looks like a fighter though, if I get chosen I would want her as an ally.

"And what's your name dear?" Olivina asks.

"Ivy Darrenta."

"Lovely, now let's see who your partner will be, hm?" She strolls over to the boys glass ball and reads out one name. "Jaxson Ryder!" I guess I won't be seeing Christina after. I might not be marrying her at all.

**Ivy Darrenta:**

Some kid named Jaxson Ryder was chosen as the boy tribute. I know him, he's that stuck up rich kid who struts around school like some super model, getting all the girls attention even though they all know his heart belongs to some girl named Christina. Blech. The only thing I notice about him is, he seems super sad about something. Of course it's sad being chosen, but if you fight hard enough you'll come back. They whisk us away to the Mayor's house, because our Justice Building is having some construction done to it. Anything to make District 4 more desirable.

"Ivy! Why would you volunteer? You could have at least told us!" My mom burst through the doors first, furious.

"Because I knew you would try and stop me. Face it mom, if I don't win, you guys won't survive another year." I replied. Mom shut up after that. Ashlyn just hugged me the whole time, just sobbing into my shoulder and Roth hugged my legs and cried. Dad took my wrist and tied a black cord bracelet with dark blue and green shells weaved into it.

"Win." Is all he said. He dragged Roth and Ashlyn away from me, mom gave me one last hug, and that was the last I would see of my family for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter!<strong>

**Please review? If it doesn't let you, just PM me!**

**-Jane(:**


End file.
